Dragon HaloGT
by SuperSaiyan5100
Summary: The events in Dragon HaloGT take place seventeen years after the events of Dragon HaloZ. The queen of hell is not to pleased with Corset's failure, and as a result decides to take matters into her own hands. Meanwhile in Daten City, Vegito is training his son T-Shirt, who is half Angel and half Saiyan, when the Queen of Hell attacks. Can Vegito and the rest of the gang stop her?
1. Episode 1: The Next Generation

Dragon HaloGT Episode 1: The Next Generation, T-Shirt and Tanktop

It's been seventeen years since the battle with Corset. During that time, Daten City has been peaceful, with no ghost attacks. But like the person Vegito is, he was always on alert. He was always training and preparing just in case. But other that that, things have been pretty calm. Vegito and Stocking settled down not long after he decided to stay, and they had a son together. Their appearances didn't change at all in seventeen years. Angels and Demons keep their youthfulness forever, similar to the Saiyans. So for all intents and purposes, Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks, were all still the same age as they were seventeen years ago. Garterbelt and Chuck didn't change that much either. Brief however, had changed a lot. He became more robust and outgoing as he grew older, traits that Panty liked in him. The church had changed some. Garterbelt had built just one additional room on the church for the Demon Sisters at first. Then when the next generation came, he had to build more rooms. Stocking's room had changed. Per Vegito's request, the wallpaper had been changed from black and purple stripes to orange and black stripes. They kept the cage bed as Stocking refused to let that go. Her stuffed animals and bookshelves were still there as was the table in the center of the room. On the walls, hung pictures of the family. All in all, these past seventeen years had been great.

It was 8:00 am and Stocking couldn't fall back asleep. After many failed attempts to do so, she decided to start her day early. She walked over to her walk in closet, opened the door, and walked inside. She had rails that lined the walls and on them, her dresses hung from hangers. She had her normal one, her sailor uniform and a variety of others. After mulling over which one to chose, she decided to go with old faithful, her gothic Lolita dress. She put her stockings on and then her shoes. After checking herself in the full length mirror she had in the closet as well, she walked out of her room and towards the kitchen. When she got there, she started making breakfast for everyone. The kitchen had a big remodel recently. The walls were pink and white vertical stripes and there was no door between the hallway and the kitchen. There were three ovens lined up against the wall. On the opposite side from where the ovens sat, there was a counter and then a wide entrance that led to the dining room. If she had more ovens and stoves, she'd use them. She had every burner and oven on, trying to cook enough food to feed the Saiyan family. Suddenly, there was an explosion that rocked the church to its core. Stocking looked out the window and saw what was happening outside. Vegito was training, as usual, with T-Shirt. T-Shirt had just launched Vegito into the ground and was now lying in a hole. T-Shirt had Vegito's hair style but his left bang was purple on top and pink on the bottom, the same color as Stockings hair. He also inherited her eyes, which were turquoise. He wore the same pants as Vegito, but he wore an orange t-shirt instead of a gi like his father wears. T-Shirt, who was hovering above Vegito, began to charge at him. He reached where Vegito was and punched. When the dust cleared, Vegito was gone and his fist was imbedded in the ground.

"Where'd he go?" T-Shirt asked pulling his fist out of the ground. He looked around, but it seemed Vegito had vanished. Suddenly a powerful force knocked him to the ground hard. He lied on the ground stunned for a second before slowly getting up. He turned his head and saw Vegito standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Looks like your old man still has some tricks up his sleeve" Vegito said with a smile.

"Heh, you won't be so lucky next time" T-Shirt said.

They both got back into fighting stance as they waited for each other to make the first move. T-Shirt decided to make the first move. He charged and threw a punch. Vegito punched as well and ended up punching each others fist. This sent them into a burst of punched and kicks at breakneck speed.

"Ahh, like father, like son" Stocking giggled to herself, as she continued watching out the window. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and getting closer. She turned around and saw her sister walk into view. She was still half asleep and was rubbing her eyes.

"Stocking, what the fuck is going on outside? You know I have a fucking hangover every god damn morning" Panty said as she walked into the kitchen in her panties and a top. She had come home at 4:00 am again after another night on the town. She had awoken from all the shaking.

"Well, good fucking morning to you to sis" Stocking thought. "Oh uh, Vegito and T-Shirt are training outside…." Stocking started.

"Quite the fuck down, your talking to loud" Panty grimaced as she covered her ears. "I need an Aspirin." she said and walked into the bathroom down the hall to calm her raging headache.

"Maybe she should just party less. That would work too" Stocking said to herself.

Meanwhile, the Demon Sisters were also woken up from their slumber.

"What the devil is going on outside?" Scanty asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes and looking around. Kneesocks stepped out of bed and looked outside. She saw the battle that was going on in the back yard.

"Sister, it appears that Vegito and T-Shirt are outside training again" Kneesocks said.

"Oh, you think we'd get used to that by now" Scanty responded.

"Yeah, well, since we are obviously not going to get anymore sleep, we might as well get ready for the day" Kneesocks suggested.

"Agreed" said Scanty.

Meanwhile, battle outside was intensifying. They had stopped there barrage of punches and kicks and ended up locking hands with each other and pushing back on each other. Lightning sparked from their hands as rocks began to levitate around them. Their power was so intense, it carved a crater in the ground and they were now standing in the middle of it. "HHAAAAAAAA" they both yelled at the same time as they continued to push back on one another. Suddenly, T-Shirt heard a voice from behind.

"Repent, you motherfucker!" the voice said as T-Shirt felt a force hit his neck and send him sliding on the ground. He quickly recovered and turned to face his attacker.

"Hey, Tanktop, come on, that's not fair" T-Shirt said.

Tanktop stood there with her leg still in the air after her kick landed on T-Shirt's neck. She put her leg down and stood on two feet. Tanktop is the daughter of Brief and Panty. Not to long after Vegito and Stocking settled down, Brief and Panty did the same thing. Panty gave birth to Tanktop at about the same time Stocking gave birth to T-Shirt.

T-Shirt got up and looked at his cousin. Tanktop had Panty's hairstyle with Brief's red hair. Her piercing green eyes bore the intensity of a thousand suns. She wore military green cargo pants and a matching colored tank top. She seemed to take after her father Brief's style of dressing and more so than her mother Panty's. She laughed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, T, but you know what they say. All's fair in love and war" Tanktop said.

"Yeah, except this is training, not love or war. It was just supposed to be me and dad, and don't call me T" T-Shirt replied.

T was a nickname that Tanktop had given him when they were kids. T-Shirt always hated it. Tanktop would call him that just to piss him off.

"Oh, don't get all pissy with me because I ruined your little moment. You need to learn to lighten up a little" Tanktop replied.

They argued back and forth for a little bit before T-Shirt had enough.

"You want to go?" he asked.

"Bring it" Tanktop responded. They both got into their fighting stances and sized each other up. Vegito walked to the patio, sat down and watched.

"Oh, this is going to be good" he thought.

T-Shirt made the first move. He shifted his feet, pushed forward and launched himself at Tanktop at breakneck speeds. When he got to her, he unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. All of his attacks were being dodged by Tanktop. She was moving faster than T-Shirt was. She was born with a natural gift for fighting. So even though T-Shirt had to work hard to get stronger, Tanktop could simply watch a move, pick it up and do it perfectly the first time. This made her a valuable asset to the team. They flew all around the yard as T-Shirt tried to make one of his blows land on Tanktop, while Tanktop was trying to dodge them all. Vegito watched on as they went at it.

"Wow, T-Shirt and Tanktop are very evenly matched, I'm impressed. Especially since Tanktop doesn't train as often as T-Shirt does" Vegito thought.

Meanwhile back inside, Stocking was almost finished with breakfast when Garterbelt walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Stocking" Garterbelt said.

"Good morning Garter" Stocking responded as she watched over the oven. Suddenly, the timer went off that signaled Stocking's breakfast was finished. "Oh, hey, can you do me a big favor and go out to the back yard and tell Vegito, T-Shirt and Tanktop that breakfast is ready?" Stocking asked.

"Sure" Garterbelt responded. He got up and began to walk to the back door.

Meanwhile, the battle was still raging on between T-Shirt and Tanktop. Tanktop had finally had enough and she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" T-Shirt asked as he looked around. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Before he could react however, Tanktop grabbed his arms from behind and began to pull.

"Come on, I thought that you were much stronger than this" Tanktop said.

"Heh, watch this, HAAAAAAA" he yelled as a yellow light engulfed his body. The force generated was enough to make Tanktop loss her grip and for T-Shirt to break free. When the light faded, T-Shirt was surrounded by yellow aura, his hair and eyebrows turned blond and his eyes turned from turquoise to emerald.

"Hey, that's not fair, you know I can't do that" Tanktop yelled.

"All's fair in love and war" T-Shirt said sticking out his tongue.

Just before Tanktop was about to respond, Garterbelt walked outside.

"Hey everyone, breakfast is… Holy shit, what happened out here?!" he yelled.

He took a look around the back yard. It was trashed… again. It was the third time this month that the back yard was destroyed. There were craters and holes pock marked everywhere. The decorative rocks were a smashed, the trees had missing branched and most of the grass had been ripped up.

"What the fuck?! I just had this whole thing landscaped last week, and you guys ruined it again. I don't want to keep shelling out thousands of fucking dollars to keep having this place repaired!" Garterbelt yelled.

"Whoa Garter, calm down man" T-Shirt said still floating as a Super Saiyan.

"Yeah, chill the fuck out" Tanktop said still floating as well.

"Chill the fuck… you sound just like your mom" Garter mumbled. "Look I'll deal with this later, Stocking said that breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast, alright!" they all said together. T-Shirt and Tanktop high fived each other and ran inside with Vegito and Garterbelt following suit.

Meanwhile Stocking went upstairs and went into the Demon Sisters room. They were in the middle of getting dressed when she walked in. They were both still half naked. Scanty was in the middle of putting her panties on and Kneesocks was trying to fasten her bra.

"Hey, ever heard of knocking" Scanty said and throwing a pillow at Stocking's face, blushing.

"Hey, it's cool, we're all girls here. Plus I came here to tell you guys that breakfast is ready" Stocking responded.

"Thanks for the message, now please leave" Kneesocks said with a redder face than usual.

Stocking obliged and left the room. Brief was just exiting his room when Stocking walked up to him.

"Hey Brief, good morning" Stocking said.

"Good morning, Stocking" Brief said.

"Hey, breakfast is ready" Stocking said as she walked by.

"Thanks" Brief responded and followed her downstairs. She then went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Panty, get the fuck out here, breakfast is ready. Maybe it'll take the edge off" Stocking yelled.

Panty came out of the bathroom and looked at her.

"Also, put some clothes on. At least make yourself look decent" Stocking said. Panty was too out of it to have a witty comeback so she simply went upstairs to change. When everyone was ready, they all sat down and Stocking unveiled her masterpiece to everyone. What they saw was amazing. There was every kind of breakfast treat imaginable. There were hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, waffles, biscuits, cinnamon rolls (Stocking's personal favorite) and many others.

"Wow mom, you really outdid yourself this time" T-Shirt said filling up his plate.

"Are you sure you didn't go a little overboard?" Scanty asked.

"Honestly, with the way Vegito and T-Shirt eat, I'm worried that I didn't make enough" Stocking said with a hand on her cheek, watching them dig in. About half an hour later, everyone was finished, and just like Stocking feared, nothing was left.

"Wow mom, that was great" T-Shirt said.

"Yeah" Vegito agreed.

"Hey dad, you want to go another round?" T-Shirt asked.

"Only if you think you're up for it" Vegito said with a smile. They both got up and ran outside.

"Well I feel energized and ready to party" Panty said getting up. "I'm going to go get dressed and head out to the club."

"At 9:30 in the morning?" Stocking asked.

"Hell yeah girl, sloppy seconds" Panty said. "Hey, Tanktop, you want to come with?"

"Mom, you know that those clubs are only for people twenty-one and older, right?" Tanktop said leaning back in her chair.

"Fine, suit yourself" Panty responded and went upstairs to get ready.

"Demon Sisters, it's your day to be on Ghost Patrol, so hop to it" Garterbelt said standing up.

Scanty and Kneesocks sighed and did as they were told. They got ready to scout the city for ghosts. They developed the Ghost Patrol about ten years ago. Everyone was worried about a big ghost attack, so Garterbelt took it upon himself to make of teams of two that would go out everyday and search for any sign of ghosts as an early warning system. Every day the teams would rotate. The teams were Panty and Stocking, Scanty and Kneesocks, T-Shirt and Tanktop, Brief and Vegito. God isn't always timely with his warnings, so better safe than sorry.

"I, myself, have many important matters to attend to" Garterbelt said as he walked towards the dungeon entrance.

"I'll be upstairs playing some video games if you guys need me" Tanktop said as she went upstairs to her room.

Brief looked around and saw that he was the only one left. "I guess I'll help you clean up" he said as he got up to help Stocking.

Meanwhile, in the depths of Hell, news was slow about Corsets defeat. With him destroyed, the Demon Sisters allied with the Angels and the fact that there were no ghosts in Daten City to give updates, only now, seventeen years later, had news reached the Queen of Hell. The Queen was sitting on top of her throne made of skulls that were covered in red fabric. There was a red carpet covered in black designs that extended from her throne to the entrance way. The room was light up by the many giant torches with skulls that gave off huge flames and the glow of the lava mote which encircled the building. The only way into the Throne Room was a draw bridge. The building itself was made of blood red bricks and on the wall behind her was a giant black pentagram. The Queen donned a black cape and wore armor that covered her legs, chest, waist, forearms and hands. She was sitting on her throne, enjoying a glass of wine when a knight ghost appeared. He looked like a knight in red and black armor, with black and red swirls surrounding his body. He was out of breath after running for some time. After he caught his breath, he bowed before the Queen and spoke.

"My Queen, I have received word that Lord Corset has been destroyed by two Angels, two Demons, a human boy, and a being called a Saiyan" the ghost reported. She set her glass down on the arm of the throne and stood up.

"Of course he was. Corset was a fool. He should never have been trusted with a job as significant as taking over Heaven" she said.

"So what do you suggest that we do?" the knight asked, still bowing.

"Well, you know what they say, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself" she said and began to laugh.

End of Episode 1


	2. Episode 2: When the Ghosts Attack

Dragon HaloGT Episode 2: When the Ghosts Attack, Who You Gonna Call?

Shortly after the Demon Sisters departed in G-String to search the city for ghosts, the sky darkened and a bolt of lightning struck Chuck outside and caused him to spit out a note. Garterbelt quickly ran outside and picked up the note.

"Angel hoes and kin, get the fuck in the living room" he yelled.

They all heard him yell and came running there. When they were all sitting on the couch in the living room, Garterbelt filled them in on the situation.

"Alright, here's the deal, Heaven has sent us another mandate. There are rumors that a ghost is running around the halls of Daten City High School. We need a pair of you to go undercover and scope the place out" Garterbelt said.

Daten City High School had been rebuilt after the incident with the Demon Sisters years ago.

"Stocking and I will do it!" Panty yelled raising her hand.

"We will?" Stocking asked looking at her sister. She didn't understand why Panty was so eager to go back to Daten City High School. The only explanation she could think of was that she wanted to get in the pants of the entire football team.

"No, you two are too old to pass for high school students. I'm thinking that we have T-Shirt and Tanktop go in" Garterbelt responded.

"HEY, who are you calling old?! Incase you didn't know, angels don't age" Panty yelled.

"Cool your jets, hooker. I also need you two here just incase more ghosts show up. You'll get your chance, so quit your bitching" Garterbelt said.

"Fine" Panty said crossing her arms and slumping back on the couch.

"Alright half breeds, hop to it. You can take See-Through. She just got back from the shop and I had some upgrades done that I think you'll like" Garterbelt said as he tossed the keys to T-Shirt.

"Alright, let's hit it" T-Shirt said as he caught them and stood up.

Tanktop got up too. They walked down through the catacombs to where the garage was. When they opened the door, they saw See-Through. It was no longer pink. I was black with gold flames along the side. The angle wings on the hood were now gold and the windshield was tinted black. The seats were black leather and the wheels were gold. T-Shirt whistled and then spoke.

"Wow, See-Though got an upgrade" he said looking over it.

"Yeah, I'll say" Tanktop responded. "Check out the Xenon headlights on this thing."

T-Shirt walked over from the driver's side and popped the hood. "Wow, a V8 hemi. It looks like the exterior isn't the only thing that changed" he said looking over the engine.

"We can take a longer look later, we don't want to be late and draw attention to ourselves" Tanktop said.

T-Shirt nodded his head and got in the driver's seat. Tanktop got in the passenger's seat. T-Shirt turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about" T-Shirt yelled as he could feel the power of the engine run through him.

He slammed on the gas and they peeled out of the garage at a high rate of speed. The trap door that was under the lawn lifted just in time for See-Through to make it out. They jumped out of the cave and onto the street.

"Go See-Through, go" T-Shirt yelled as they began their journey.

Ignoring all the traffic signs and breaking many laws, they arrived at Daten City High School in record time. The students of Daten City High School were having another normal day, when a Hummer drove into their school and came to rest in the hallway. The students were shocked at what just happened and stared at the angels as they got out of the car.

"Couldn't you have been any more discrete? Seriously, you drive like my mom" Tanktop said as she got out of the car.

"Hey, I learned from the best" T-Shirt responded as he got out of the car as well.

"So, do you know what we're looking for, exactly?" he asked looking at Tanktop.

"Nope, I know just as much as you do" Tanktop replied.

All of the students were still in too much shock to say anything right now. Not only did a Hummer drive into their school, but the people driving it didn't seem to care at all.

"Well, I guess we'd better get started, huh?" T-Shirt asked. Tanktop nodded her head in agreement as they set out and started to search the school.

Meanwhile back at the church, the rest of the gang was waiting around to see if another ghost had made itself known. Vegito and Stocking were lying on the couch together. Panty was sitting in a chair next to them and Brief was sitting on the floor next to her. Garterbelt was lost in thought, staring out the window as Chuck ran around outside. Finally, Panty let her feelings be known.

"Ahh, this is so fucking boring" she yelled. "Why are we just sitting around here doing nothing, while the kids are off having all the fun?"

Suddenly, Vegito sensed something. It caused him to sit up and tense up.

"Hey, Vegito, what is it?" Stocking asked concerned.

"I sense a very powerful dark presence. It's stronger than anything that I have ever felt before. I have a bad feeling that something big is going to happen really soon" he said.

As if on cue, dark clouds formed and lightning struck Chuck and made him spit out another note. Garterbelt snapped back to reality and ran outside. He picked up the note, ran back inside and looked it over.

"Alright, it appears that a ghost is terrorizing downtown. Since the Demon Sisters are already out there, I'll contact them and let them know what's up" Garterbelt said as he began to walk towards the phone.

Meanwhile in the center of town, the Demon Sisters were riding around the city in G-String still on the lookout for ghosts, when the phone in G-String rang. Scanty hit the answer button on the display and Garterbelt's face appeared on screen.

"Hey Garterbelt, what's up?" Scanty asked.

"Heaven has sent us another mandate. A ghost is terrorizing Downtown Daten City. I figured that, since you guys were there already, you two could go and see what's going down" Garterbelt said.

"Yeah, we're on it" Kneesocks said.

After a little bit of searching, they found a non descript ghost terrorizing innocent people. It looked just like a person, but with red and black skin with red and black swirls surrounding emanating from him.

"You know, the more you terrorize and destroy, the more you destroy yourself" Scanty said.

"Yeah, we were lucky enough to get a second chance. You on the other hand, won't be so lucky" Kneesocks added. The ghost screamed in rage and began to charge at the Demon Sisters.

"Break, oh earth. Dry up, oh sea. Burn out, oh Sun. Grant us power Earthly Leaders and Gate Keepers of Hell. Guide us, makers of the Underworld. We are high class demon commanders" they both yelled in unison as Scanty's panties turned into two guns and Kneesocks turned her knee socks into a pair of scythes.

"Ready, Kneesocks dear?" Scanty asked.

"Yes, sister" Kneesocks responded. Scanty shot and Kneesocks slashed as they made quick work of the ghost, who exploded into pieces.

"Well, that was easy enough" she said.

"Yeah, a little too easy. I've got a feeling that something is going on here and I intend to find out what it is" Scanty said.

They both walked back to G-String and started heading back to the church to talk things over with Garterbelt.

Meanwhile, in Daten City High School, T-Shirt and Tanktop had not made any headway in finding the ghost that was supposedly running rampant through the school. The angels were currently leaning their backs on the driver's side door of See Through, talking to each other about the situation.

"Man, this sucks. How are we ever going to find this ghost? I mean, we don't even know what we're looking for" T-Shirt said, looking at Tanktop with crossed arms.

"Me neither, I'm starting to think that we are on a wild goose chase" Tanktop responded.

Suddenly there was a scream from down the hall as a girl came running towards them. She had blond hair and an average build, nothing really spectacular about her.

"Well, that's not unusual or anything" T-Shirt said. When she got to where the angels were, she droped to he knees and pulled on T-Shirt's t-shirt.

"Please, you have to help! There is a ghost chasing after me! It already got two of my friends, and it wants me next" she begged with tears running down her cheeks.

"Where is it?" Tanktop asked approaching her.

"Follow me, it's this way" the girl said as she ran back to where she came from.

"Well, it looks like we got a break in the case" T-Shirt said as he started following the girl, with Tanktop close behind.

They ran from the first floor all the way to the third floor on the opposite side of the building. The area was completely destroyed. The doors to all the classrooms had fallen of their hinges and tiles we broken and missing. Broken pipes and wires hung from the ceiling and all the windows were shattered. T-Shirt whistled in amazement and then spoke.

"Damn, someone sure fucked this place up" T-Shirt said looking at all the devastation.

"This is where I last saw it" the girl said hiding behind Tanktop.

"I'll take a look around, you watch after the girl" T-Shirt said as he began to carefully step around and looked for any signs of the ghost or the girl's friends.

"Be careful" Tanktop called out to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" he said. After a thorough search of the area, T-Shirt came back and gave his report. "I didn't find any signs of your friends or the ghost" T-Shirt said to the girl.

"Damn it, it must have gotten away. Sorry, we couldn't get that ghost for you" Tanktop said.

"You guy's didn't look that hard, did you?" the girl asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" T-Shirt asked.

"I mean, I am the ghost" the girl said as she shed her human disguise and revealed her true form, a bee ghost. As she transformed, she ripped a giant section of roof off as she began to hover outside.

"How do you like me now?" she asked.

"Barbie! I thought I smelled plastic" Tanktop said.

"Oh, you know who I am? I see that my reputation precedes me" Barbie said as she hovered in the air.

"But how? I thought you were destroyed seventeen years ago" T-Shirt said.

"I was. That is until the Queen of Hell found my essence and restored me to my full power" she said.

"And just who is this 'Queen of Hell' exactly?" Tanktop asked.

"I'm not going to say a thing. Even though you two are about to meet your demise, I don't want anyone over hearing, especially the angels Panty and Stocking" Barbie said.

"Well if you're not going to talk, then I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you. HAAAAAAA" T-shirt yelled as a bright flash of light surrounded his whole body. When it faded, he had become a Super Saiyan.

"Oh, isn't this cute? He's trying to copy my hair color" Barbie thought with a laugh.

"Ready, Tanktop?" T-Shirt asked.

"Let's do this" Tanktop responded.

They both got into their fighting stances and waited for the right moment to strike. They both stood sideways with their backs together. When the moment arrived, T-Shirt and Tanktop moved in unison as they both lunged forward toward Barbie. But before they could land a hit, Barbie grabbed both of them by the face and threw them through the third and second floors as they crashed to the first floor and were covered up by the rubble. The students all gathered around the pile of rubble and worried murmurs from the students could be heard. A girl decided to take a closer look when suddenly, a hand shot out of the pile and causing her to scream. The hand reached down and pushed against the pile as T-Shirt pulled himself out. He was quickly joined by Tanktop.

"Ahh, that hurt" T-Shirt said as he stood up slowly. Barbie slowly descended down to where the angels were with her arms folded and caused all the students to run in fear.

"It doesn't matter what you do with your hair or what type of fighting style you try on me, you're still going to die, like the worthless humans you are" Barbie said.

"Heh, well, it's obvious that you don't know who we are" T-Shirt said taking off his shirt. Tanktop followed suit. All the girls were staring at T-Shirts bulging muscles and all the guys were staring at Tanktop's chest.

"Oh no?" Barbie said with a smile. She was confident that she had just lured two more helpless humans into her trap.

"So, allow us to show you" Tanktop said.

"Oh pitiful shadows lost in the darkness, Oh evil spirits born of those drifting between heaven and earth!" T-Shirt said as a blue light emanated from his t-shirt.

"May the thunderous powers from our garments, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! May that power shatter your low some impurity, and return you from whence you came!" Tanktop said as a blue light emanated from her tank top.

"Repent, you motherfucker!" they both said together. Then a blue light faded away from their shirts as T-Shirt's t-shirt turned into a mini-gun called Bangarang and Tanktop's tank top turned into her katanas named Sugar and Spice.

"What? You're angels? But how?" Barbie asked backing up.

"See, there's something I have to tell you. Panty's my mom" Tanktop said.

"And Stocking's my mom" T-Shirt said.

"No! It can't be!" she yelled. Tanktop jumped up and slashed with her swords and T-Shirt pulled the trigger on his gun and a barrage of bullets was unleashed. They all hit their mark.

"No, not again" Barbie yelled as she exploded.

All of the students cheered as they gathered around the angels, who stood where Barbie had once been, with smoke coming from their guns and swords. Meanwhile, on the roof of an adjacent building, the knight ghost was watching the battle from afar.

"Grr, the queen will not be happy about this" he said as he opened a portal to hell and walked through. The portal led him to the queen's castle, where she usually resides. He ran up to the throne room, where the queen was and knelt down to give the report. "My Queen, Barbie has been defeated by two angels. And they are not the ones who defeated Lord Corset". The queen stood up and gave a look of anger.

"That's it! Launch the full scale invasion! I don't want any more mistakes or excuses from you guys! And to make sure you guys don't fuck everything up, I will join you" she said.

"Whew, glad that's over" Tanktop said as she combined her swords and turn them back into her tank top. T-Shirt nodded his head in agreement as he turned his mini-gun back into his t-shirt. Suddenly, the phone in See-Through began to ring and the angels pushed through the crowd of people to get to it. When they pushed the answer button on the display, Garterbelt's face appeared. He looked worried.

"What's up Garter?" Tanktop asked. Back at the Church, lightning from heaven was striking five times a second. Chuck was running around trying to avoid the lightning, but every time a bolt struck, it hit him.

"Angels, there is a full scale ghost invasion coming!" he yelled.

"What?" T-Shirt asked.

"I'll discuss it with you guys later, just get your asses to the center of Daten City right now! We'll be waiting for you there" he yelled as he hung up.

"This is serious, let's get going" T-Shirt said as he got in See-Through. Tanktop got in as well and they backed out of the whole they made in the school and sped off to the center of Daten City. When T-Shirt and Tanktop arrived at the center of Daten City, the rest of the gang was already there. The angel duo ran to where the rest of them were gathered.

"Hey guy's, what's going… Holy shit!" Tanktop yelled as she looked at what everyone else was. There was a giant hole in the ground about two miles in diameter that stretched from Daten City to Hell. Millions of ghosts were flying out of it and invading the city.

"Garter, what the hell is going on?" T-Shirt asked.

"It seems that someone has decided to go all out in the war between good and evil. But we don't know who is behind this" Garterbelt said.

"Hey, T-Shirt, remember when we were fighting Barbie and she mentioned something about the Queen of Hell?" Tanktop asked.

"Yeah, you think that's who's behind all this?" T-Shirt said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you guys fought Barbie? Wasn't she that bee ghost we destroyed seventeen years ago?" Panty asked as she turned to face T-Shirt and Tanktop.

"Yeah, she said that she was brought back by the Queen of Hell, but T-Shirt and I made quick work of her" Tanktop said proudly.

"And you didn't think to interrogate her about who this 'Queen of Hell' is?" Stocking asked.

"She refused to give us any information, on account of you guys overhearing the conversation" T-Shirt said.

"Queen of Hell, you say. Demon hoes, you know anything about this?" Garterbelt asked.

"No, I can't say that I do" Scanty responded.

"Me neither" Kneesocks said.

"It doesn't matter. I've got the feeling that we will find out soon" Vegito said.

"In the mean time, we should do something about these ghosts" Brief said. They all turned back to the hole that the ghosts were coming from.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun" Panty said as all the angels transformed their respective clothing items into their weapons. Vegito transformed his gloves into brass knuckles and Brief got his Bo-staff, Judgment, ready. Kneesocks transformed her knee socks into scythes, while Scanty had a different plan in mind.

"This will be the perfect opportunity to test out my new toy" She said as she ran to G-String and opened up the trunk.

"What is she talking about?" Vegito asked Stocking.

"Beats me" Stocking replied.

When Scanty found what she was looking for, she closed the trunk and pulled out a yellow and black chain saw.

"Check it out. I call it the Soul Shredder" Scanty said as she turned it on. The engine roared to life and the teeth started to spin.

"That's the coolest thing ever" T-Shirt said.

"Alright bitches, get going, Daten City needs your help" Garterbelt yelled.

"Right" they all said as the all flew into battle.

Scanty was shredding up ghosts like a hot knife through butter. Stocking, Kneesocks, Tanktop and Brief were all making quick work of them as well. Vegito was punching ghosts with his brass knuckles. Every time he'd hit a ghost, it would explode into dust. Every couple seconds a ghost would meet it's demise to Vegito, shooting smoke every where. Eventually, Stocking and Vegito found themselves back to back.

"I've never seen so many ghosts before, have you?" Vegito asked punching a ghost into dust.

"No, never. I wonder why they are all here" Stocking said, slashing a ghost to pieces.

"I have a feeling that we will find out soon enough" Vegito said.

And with that, the went on fighting their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Panty and T-Shirt were mowing down the ghost that came their way. With Panty's machine gun and T-shirt's mini-gun, they were making mince meat out of the ghosts. After a few hours, all the ghosts had been destroyed, leaving the gang exhausted.

"I…I think that's the last of them" Tanktop panted. The whole gang looked relieved as they panted from exhaustion.

"Not quite" a female voice said. The gang all turned to the sound of the voice and saw the knight ghost and the Queen of Hell. She wore a cloak that covered her entire body and the hood hid the features of her face. She began to laugh as the knight ghost joined in.

"Who are you!?" Stocking yelled, not pleased with the turn of events.

"It's been too long, hasn't it Stocking?" the Queen said.

End of Episode 2


	3. Episode 3: The Queen's Identity

Dragon HaloGT Episode 3: The Queen's Identity is Revealed, Stocking Versus Stocking

The gang had all turned their attention to this new threat that had emerged. The Queen of Hell was standing with her knight ghost minion on a piece of concrete two stories high.

"What? How do you know my name? Who are you?" Stocking asked.

"Oh, please, when was the last time you looked in the mirror?" the Queen said. She then noticed the Demon Sisters standing next to the angels. "Scanty and Kneesocks, what are you doing with these angels? Have you no pride?" The Queen asked.

"Listen here, you, I don't appreciate the way you're talking to me and my sister!" Scanty yelled.

"That's right! We can align ourselves with whoever we like" Kneesocks yelled.

"You two are a disgrace to the Demons" the Queen said.

"Enough of this, I demand that you tell us who you are, right now!" Vegito yelled.

"Very well" the Queen said as she took off her cloak.

Everyone stood stunned and Stocking's face grew pale. The area around her nose began to turn blue from shock as she slowly started to back up.

"Ahh…Ahh…N-n-no, i-it can't be" Stocking stuttered. As the cloak fell to the ground it became all too clear who she was.

"It's Stocking!" everyone said together.

It was Stocking alright. Her hair was the same as Stocking's except a few shades darker. She wore the same striped stockings as Stocking and black open toe high heels. She wore a black fishnet corset and a black mini skirt. She wore black sleeves that extend from three quarters up on her arm to her knuckles and were had spikes on he cuffs and at the top. She wore a black spiked collar with a skull on it, the same blue bow in her hair and earrings that looked very similar to Vegito's. Her blue eyes shone with an unnatural glow that pierced right through your body.

"Yes, but I'm the Stocking that you banished to Hell seventeen years ago. I'm her other half, her dark side" the Queen explained with a smile.

"But how is this possible? I banished you to hell forever, I know I did" Brief said.

"I have my ways" the Queen said not ready to give up her secrets.

"That's it! I'm tired of all this! I'm going to end you once and for all" Vegito yelled as he prepared to charge.

"Oh no, you don't. No one talks to the Queen that way. If you don't mind, my Queen, I'll take care of this one myself" said the knight ghost turning to the Queen.

"Go right ahead" said the Queen.

"Alright, you're going down" the knight ghost said to Vegito.

With lightning speed, Vegito reached the piece of broken concrete that he was standing on and punched a hole right through the ghost with his brass knuckles. He then exploded into dust as Vegito slowly looked over at the Queen with a smile and his arm still fully extended. The Queen could barely register what happened before Vegito appeared right in front of her with his arms folded.

"Stop this right now. I'm going to cut to the chase, I will make sure you are destroyed for good" Vegito said.

"No, I will be the one to stop her" a voice said from behind Vegito. He turned around and saw Stocking walking up to confront her. "I brought her into this world, I can take her out" she said as she flew up into the air and hovered at eye level with the Queen of Hell. Vegito looked at her face and saw a determination that he had never seen in her before. Knowing he would not be able to talk her out of it, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, she's all yours. But Stocking, please be careful" Vegito said as he backed off.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" she said. Vegito descended back down to where the rest of the gang was at.

"But Vegito, you can't let Stocking do this all by herself" Panty said running up to him and grabbing his gi.

"She has chosen this path herself. I wouldn't worry about her. She seems very determined, besides, she knows what she's doing. If she needs help, she'll let us know" Vegito said. They all then looked up at the sky as the fight was about to begin.

"Oh darn, I was hoping to save you for last" the Queen said with a smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Stocking replied.

The Queen smiled and took off one of her stockings as a red light shone from it. When the light faded, her stocking had turned into a gold and black striped sword called Dark Stripe I. Stocking did the same and a blue light glowed from her stocking as it turned into Stripe I. They both got into their fighting stance as they sized each other up. After about ten seconds of silence, the Queen spoke up.

"You know I'm going to kill you, right?" the Queen said.

"Heh, we'll see" Stocking said.

Stocking decided to charge first. She shifted her weight to her left leg as she pushed herself forward. She lunged at the Queen, jumped up and swung her sword down. When she did this, the Queen blocked with her sword. They stood that way for a few seconds with Stocking hovering in the air. The Queen smiled and pushed her sword against Stocking's and knocked her back. The Queen jabbed at Stocking, but Stocking ducked, landed on the ground and slashed. The Queen quickly reacted and blocked the strike. Thus began a furious bout of slashes, jabs and blocks as Stocking and the Queen fought at breakneck speeds. Everyone on the ground moved their eyes left and right, up and down and every other direction as they watched the two of them fight all over the city. They would be in on place one moment and in another place the next. After about five minutes of this, they stopped and stared at each other once again.

"I must admit, I'm impressed, Stocking. Your speed and technique has vastly improved. But there is no way you can win" the Queen said.

"Oh yeah? I seem to be doing pretty well if you ask me" Stocking responded.

"Yes, that is true" the Queen said as she took off her other stocking and turned it into Dark Stripe II. "But I haven't even begun to show you what I am capable of, let me show you what I mean." The Queen then charged at Stocking at full speed. Stocking barley had the chance to transform her other stocking into Stripe II before the Queen reached her. When she did, the Queen slashed at Stocking and hit her right in the left arm.

"ARRGG" Stocking screamed in pain as blood began to drip from the wound.

The Queen then kicked her to the ground and when Stocking hit, she was covered up by rocks. Vegito was watching with the rest of the gang as he grew angry. He looked on as the Queen of Hell was taking no mercy on Stocking. If things didn't turn around quickly, he might have to step in to help her against her will. Suddenly, the rocks shot apart as Stocking quickly ascended back up to be eye level with the Queen. Stocking's clothes were torn in the left breast area and there were cuts all over her body.

"I'm impressed, not many people are stupid enough to take a beating like that and come back for more" the Queen said.

Stocking simply spit out some blood from her mouth and got into fighting position once again. Stocking disappeared and then reappeared behind the Queen ready to strike. But before she did, the Queen whipped around and put her hand inches in front of Stocking's face, powered up a ki blast and fired it. This sent Stocking flying.

"GRRR" Vegito grunted, beginning to gather energy, just incase he needed to step in. Suddenly a twinkle of light sparkled in the sky right before Stocking bursted back onto the battlefield by punching the Queen in the face, sending her flying into a building and causing it to collapse.

"Suck on that one *pant* *pant* asshole" she panted.

Suddenly, Stocking felt a presence behind her. She turned around just in time to see the Queen of Hell preparing another energy attack.

"Super Demon Wave" the Queen yelled as she thrusted her arms out in front of her, wrist to wrist, one on top of the other, and fired a red beam of energy at Stocking. The beam hit and sent Stocking hurtling towards the ground. When she hit the ground, a giant explosion rang out that destroyed half of Daten City. When the wind and explosion died down, Vegito saw Stocking on the ground, not moving. Vegito had seen enough.

"GRRRRR" he grunted as he began to release his energy. His black hair grew to waist length and his eyes turned from black to emerald. Lightning began to form around him as his eyebrows vanished. Panty saw this and tried to talk him out of it.

"Vegito, don't go in there. You said it yourself that we should not interfere with the fight" Panty said.

"Screw that! I'm not just going to sit around and watch her die! HAAAA" he yelled as his aura turned yellow along with his hair. "Panty, go make sure that Stocking gets one of these" he said tossing the bag of Senzu Beans to Panty. Panty nodded her head and ran over to where Stocking was. Vegito then charged at the Queen of Hell. The Queen had no time to react before Vegito reached her. When he did, he punched her in the face and sent her hurtling down to the ground. Panty reached Stocking, who was struggling to get up, and pulled out a Senzu Bean.

"Whoa, Stocking, hold still and eat this" Panty said holding out a Senzu Bean. Stocking took the bean from Panty and ate it. Immediately, she felt her power resurging through her body.

"Thanks, Panty" she said as she stood up and saw Vegito as a Super Saiyan 3. "What is he doing? I told him that it would be me and only me to defeat the Queen" Stocking said.

"I know. I tried talking him out of it, but he wouldn't listen" Panty replied.

Back in the sky, Vegito was waiting for the Queen to return. After a few seconds, the Queen reappeared and ascended to eye level with Vegito.

"Well now, don't you look different? I like what you did with the hair" the Queen said.

"Cut the crap, Queen, I'm taking over for Stocking from here on out, so trying to flatter me won't help you" Vegito said as he got in fighting position.

"Such a feisty one you are. If you're that eager to die then fine" the Queen said as she got into fighting position. Suddenly, Vegito disappeared and then reappeared behind the Queen, kicked her in the back and sent her flying into the ground.

Meanwhile back on the ground, Stocking began to feel pain within her body.

"What's happening to me?" Stocking thought as she and Panty watched the fight from below. The Queen then charged at Vegito again, only to be shot into the ground again, only harder this time.

"AHH" Stocking yelped as the pain returned stronger than before.

"What's wrong?" Panty asked, concerned for her sister's well being.

"I don't know. Suddenly I have this strange pain throughout my body" Stocking replied. It wasn't any normal pain, it felt as though her actual life energy was being drained from her body, almost as if she was dying. She looked up at Vegito once again as the Queen ascended once again to same height as Vegito.

"I see that you can do more than just talk big" the Queen said with a smile.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you. You see, you have no idea how strong I am. This is just the tip of the iceberg" Vegito yelled as he brought his hands to the right side of his body with his palms facing each other. "KA…ME" he yelled as a blue light began to form in the space between his palms. "HA…ME." The Queen had a look of worry on her face as she realized what Vegito was doing. "HAAAA" he yelled as he thrusted his arms out in front of him and fired the beam right at the Queen. When it hit, it shot her straight into the ground. When she hit, there was an explosion and a bright ball of light along with smoke and high winds. Stocking's pain returned and this time it was overwhelming.

"AAAAAAAARGG" she yelled and fell to the ground, nearly passing out from pain. It was at that point that she put two and two together. She had to warn Vegito. "Panty, we have to warn Vegito" Stocking yelled.

"About what?" Panty yelled back.

"I'll explain later, let's go" Stocking yelled as she ran off to where Vegito was, with Panty not far behind.

When the dust settled, Vegito descended and looked over the devastation. Nearly the entire city was destroyed from this battle and it wasn't over yet. Vegito saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see the Queen slowly get up and start laughing.

"HAHAHAHA, you just don't get it, do you?" the Queen laughed.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" Vegito demanded. It was at that point that Stocking, along with Panty, came running over to the edge of the crater that Vegito and the Queen were in and told Vegito her theory.

"Vegito, you have to stop attacking her!" Stocking yelled.

"What?" Vegito and Panty yelled in confusion.

"Whenever you do damage to her, you do damage to me" Stocking yelled.

"HAHAHA, so, she found out my little secret. Stocking and I are one in the same, two embodiments of the same being. So whenever you do damage to me, you also do damage to her and vise-versa. So you can keep attacking me all you want, but all you'll be doing is killing Stocking" the Queen explained.

"Which is why I'm the only one who can stop her. When I fight her, that rule doesn't apply, it has to be me. So step aside Vegito, you can only hurt the situation more" Stocking said as she walked towards the Queen. Vegito sighed, powered down to normal and stepped aside.

"Stocking, you have to win" Vegito said as she walked passed.

"Don't worry, I will, somehow" Stocking said giving the thumbs up. Vegito flew out of the crater and landed next to Panty to watch the fight continue. "Looks like it's time for round two" Stocking said as she got into her fighting stance with Stripes I and II at the ready.

"Yes, but this is the last round. I'm going to make sure that you die, right here, right now" the Queen yelled as she charged at Stocking.

Stocking brought her swords up to defend as the Queen reached her. The Queen slashed but Stocking defended. The Queen tried once more, but again was unsuccessful. She began to slash and jab at break neck speeds yet again, but Stocking was ready this time. She predicted the Queen's moves and reacted accordingly. They were matching blow for blow as they flew all around the city at a blistering pace. Everyone on the ground, except for Vegito, were having a really hard time following the fight because they were moving so fast. After ten minutes of this, the Queen had had enough.

"That's it, I'm going to make sure that you never get up again" the Queen yelled.

"Go ahead and try, you psycho-bitch" Stocking taunted. The Queen put her hands on the right side of her body with palms facing each other.

"Super Demon Wave Times Ten" she yelled as she thrusted her arms out in front of her body and a red beam with red lightning fired from her hands. Stocking stood in the same spot and when the beam reached her, she put her arms out in an attempt to push it back at her. But she underestimated the power of the beam.

"Oh no! Too strong!" Socking yelled as she fell on her back and the energy beam engulfed her and exploded.

When the wind, light and dust settled down, the Queen went and inspected the crater for any sign of her.

"I don't see a body anywhere. Either she is somehow still alive or she was completely vaporized" the Queen thought. She closed her eyes and focused, trying to see if she could sense anything. When she didn't she began to laugh. "HAHAHAHA, I did it, she's finally dead" the Queen laughed. Vegito and the gang's blood ran cold after hearing this.

"Vegito, is it true? Is she really dead?" Panty asked with tears in her eyes. Vegito closed his eyes and focused on trying to sense her presence.

"I'm not sure, Panty. I can't sense her presence, but she may be just masking it so she can plan a sneak attack" Vegito said.

"Hopefully it's the latter" Tanktop said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I think we'll find out soon enough" Vegito replied. Then the Queen started to approach the rest of the gang.

"Now who should I chose to kill next? Should I chose her bitch of a sister? Or maybe her husband? How about the traitorous Demon Sisters? Or the human boy? How about her son? Or even her niece" the Queen said turning to each one of them as she listed them off. She closed her eyes and began to think for a few moments before she made her decision. "That's the one, I choose you" she yelled looking at Brief. But before she could lunge at him, the Queen felt a powerful force grip her entire body, making her unable to move. She turned her head and saw the battered Stocking holding on to her. Her dress had been completely destroyed, leaving her only in her bra and panties. She had cuts all over her body, some oozing blood, while she had two streams of blood coming down her forehead and one coming from the left side of her mouth all the way down her chin.

"What?! But you should be dead" the Queen yelled.

"Heh, surprised to see me?" Stocking asked.

"Yeah, she's alive" T-Shirt yelled.

"Yeah, but what is she doing?" Panty asked turning to Vegito.

"I have no idea" he responded.

Meanwhile, the Queen continued to try to break free from Stocking's hold on her.

"Let go of me!" the Queen yelled as she continued to struggle.

"Not a chance! I'm going to end this once and for all! It's time for the two halves to become one! HAAAA" Stocking yelled. Suddenly, a bright light shone from Stocking and engulfed both bodies as they disappeared into the light. All of the onlookers shielded their eyes from the light.

"What's happening?" Brief asked.

When the light disappeared, Stocking stood there by herself, and the Queen was nowhere to be found. They all grew joyful at the fact that Stocking had single handedly beat the Queen of Hell.

"Alright, mom!" T-Shirt yelled as he began to ran towards her. The rest of the gang followed suit. Stocking stood with her arms crossed over her stomach and a grimace on her face. They all gathered around her and began to congratulate her. Even the Demon Sisters had a smile on their faces. Vegito ran up and hugged her. Stocking quickly pushed him away.

"What is it?" Vegito asked, looking into her eyes. When he did, he noticed that her eyes glowed the same color as the Queen's.

"We can't celebrate yet, there is still one more thing left to do" Stocking said. They all immediately stopped the celebration and looked at her with confusion. "I absorbed her into my body, but I can't keep her there for long. The only way to win now is…if you kill me" she said with tears in her eyes. They all looked at her in shock.

"But… I can't" Vegito said.

"AAARGG, You Have To" Stocking yelled as she fell to her knees in pain. The struggle taking place inside her was reaching a breaking point.

"But, there has to be another way, right?" Panty asked the group. They began to think, but none of them could come up with an alternative.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way" Stocking said. Vegito sighed as he began to walk to the right side of Stocking.

"Wait, you aren't seriously considering this, are you?" Tanktop asked.

"I'm sorry guys, but she's right, it has to be done" Vegito said with his back to everyone. He put his hands on the right side of his body and palms facing each other. "KA…ME…HA…ME…" Vegito yelled as a bright blue light formed in between his hands. Everyone stood in disbelief as they realized Vegito was going to go through with this.

"Vegito, I love you" Stocking said, beginning to cry.

"I love you too" Vegito said tearing up.

"I love you all" Stocking said as she waved goodbye to everyone before she doubled over in pain yet again. Everyone was in shock, but managed to wave goodbye. "Now do what needs to be done" Stocking said.

"HAAAA" Vegito yelled as he fired the Kamehameha wave. He turned his head and looked away, unable watch. The beam hit its mark and Stocking was engulfed in the light before disappearing in it all together. When the light faded away, Stocking had been vaporized leaving behind only a smoldering crater. Vegito fell on his hands and knees as everyone gathered their thoughts. T-Shirt fell on his hands and knees as well.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" he yelled as he pounded the ground every time he said damn it. "Why? Why did it have to go like this?" he said as he began to cry. Tanktop came over and began to console him.

"It's going to be okay. Stocking did this to save the world and she wouldn't want you to cry. She would want you to be happy" Tanktop said.

"I can't believe she's gone" Panty said beginning to tear up. The Demon Sisters went over to Panty and consoled her as well.

"Stocking made the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone. She was so strong that she gave up her life to protect the whole world" Scanty said.

"Yeah, personally, I don't think I would have been able to do the same" Kneesocks said.

Brief then went over to Vegito and offered him a hand. Vegito looked up and grabbed it as Brief helped him up. They then both walked over to the rest of them with out saying a word. The all looked at each other in silence before Vegito spoke up.

"I'm sorry it came to that you guys, but Stocking chose the path herself and there was nothing we could do. She made the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone. She is the true hero" Vegito said.

"Hey, wait a second. Can't we use the Dragon Balls to bring her back?" Tanktop asked.

"Hey, yeah, she's right" T-Shirt said as everyones faces brightened up. except for Vegtio's that is.

"No, we can't" Vegito said looking at the ground. Everyone's smiles faded a bit as they heard him say this.

"Why the fuck not? We were able to restore planets in different dimensions. How could we not bring Stocking back?" Panty asked.

Vegito looked up at everyone and spoke once more. "The Dragon Balls have limitations to them. Their powers cannot exceed that of their creator. Wishing back someone like Stocking is an incredible undertaking. An angel is a godly being with incredible powers. Bringing her back would mean getting around some pretty strict criteria, that the Dragon wouldn't be able to get around. On the other hand, wishing back planets and regular people by comparison is a deceivingly easy task, relatively speaking. There are no higher governing powers around a planet or regular people. I'm sorry guys, but we can't bring her back" Vegito said.

The gang was overcome by grief again as the realization hit them that there was nothing they could do. Suddenly, a strong wind picked up and started blowing towards the crater. Everyone turned to look and saw the wind swirling around the crater and a cloud of dust form. Vegito felt a very large power begin to emanate from it.

"No…that's impossible" Vegito said as the other's looked on. As the wind began to die down and the dust began to settle, a person's form came into view. As the dust settled, the identity of the person became known.

"HAHAHAHA!"

End of Episode 3


	4. Episode 4: T-Shirt's Rage Boils Over

Dragon HaloGT Episode 4: T-Shirt's Rage Boils Over, the Super Angel Returns

The Queen appeared from the dust and began to laugh.

"But how? You should be dead" Vegito said.

T-Shirt was standing there gritting his teeth in anger. "How could this be happening?!" He thought in anger

"Heh, like I said before, I have my ways. But if you must know, Stocking and I split just in time for me to preserve my essence. With my essence intact, I was able to regenerate and return to full power" the Queen explained.

"Then, that means Stocking's sacrifice was in vain" Brief said.

T-Shirt began to grow increasingly mad as the Queen continued to talk. His fists were clenched so tightly, that blood began to leak from his hands as his fingernails broke the skin.

"Yeah, it's too bad. She tried so hard, for nothing" the Queen said with a laugh. Vegito was about to respond when her heard a voice from behind him.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" the voice yelled.

Vegito turned around and saw T-Shirt powering up. Rocks were being lifted off of the ground and he had white aura surrounding him as he started to transform.

"You! I can never forgive you!" T-Shirt yelled as his left bang lifted off his forehead.

"Heh, what are you going to do? Cry me a river?" the Queen taunted.

That pushed T-Shirt over the edge. The remaining buildings started to collapse as cracks in the ground began to appear. His hair glowed gold and then glowed black as his hair turned into a shiny jet black. His eyes turned from turquoise to ice blue.

"No! I will make you suffer" T-Shirt grunted as a yellow light with blue lightning engulfed his body. The light was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. The Queen's expression changed to one of curiosity as T-Shirt continued to transform. "HAAAAAAA" T-Shirt yelled as his aura changed from yellow to blue. The light expanded outwards as it grew in brightness. One final scream was heard as the light became blinding. When it faded, T-Shirt's clothes had changed from blue pants to white pants, his orange tee shirt changed to blue, his white and yellow boots changed to blue and white. He had small angel wings on his back and a halo above his head.

"What happened?" Tanktop asked. "I've never seen him do this before."

The Queen stared at him for a moment before laughing. "HAHAHA, that's it, huh? I must admit, that was some light show. But it's going to take more than that to stop me. I can sense your power, and it pales in comparison to mine" the Queen said pointing her thumb at herself.

"Heh, really? Because, from where I'm standing I'm feeling pretty good about my chances. Incase you didn't know, I can sense energy as well. What I can sense from you and the moves I saw you pull, nothing you did isn't anything I can't do" T-Shirt said with a confident smirk.

"Don't worry. In time, I will slowly reveal to you, the true depths of my power" the Queen responded.

T-Shirt then moved at a blistering pace as he seemingly slid across the ground on his feet, covering seventy-five feet and reached the Queen in less than a second. Before the Queen could react, he grabbed her hand and began to squeeze.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE!" T-Shirt yelled.

"Let go of me!" the Queen said as she tried to break free from his grip.

"YOU ONLY WANT TO DESTROY! FIRST MY MOM AND NOW WHO'S NEXT?!" he yelled as he squeezed harder, causing the bones in her hand to crack.

"HAAAAA" the Queen yelled before managing to break free from T-Shirt's grip. She dashed backwards and when she backed off to what she felt was a safe distance, she began to shake out her hand and stare at T-Shirt in awe.

"W-what incredible power! How? How did you obtain it?" she asked.

T-Shirt smirked. "Heh, you know, I don't really know myself. But I guess being half angel and half Saiyan does have its benefits" T-Shirt said.

"I suppose so. This is going to be fun. I haven't had a good fighter to test my true powers yet" she said as she got in her fighting stance.

"I feel honored" T-Shirt said as he got into his fighting stance.

Then as a piece of concrete fell, seemingly to signal the beginning of the fight, T-Shirt shifted his weight on his right leg and pushed off towards the Queen. She brought her hands up to defend as T-Shirt reached her. T-Shirt threw a punched but was blocked. "HAAA" he yelled and swung at the Queen again. It was blocked by the Queen as well. "HAAAA" T-Shirt yelled as he unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. They were all being blocked by the Queen as the two of them ascended into the sky.

Meanwhile on the ground, Vegito, Brief, Tanktop, Panty, Scanty and Kneesocks were watching the battle raging before them.

"Ok, I'm confused as fuck. He looks just like you did when you fought Corset. Only we didn't give him our energy" Panty said turning to Vegito.

"I know" Vegito said looking at his son fight the Queen of Hell.

"So then what the hell happened?" she asked. Vegito took his eyes off the fight and looked at Panty.

"He must have channeled his angelic energy to fuel his transformation. Being half angel must allow him to transform without you giving him power" Vegito explained.

"Then that means he's not limited to the amount of power given to him because he can use his own. He can use as much as he needs and then draw more if he needs to" Scanty said.

"Yes, he's only limited to the amount of power within himself" Kneesocks said.

"I just hope it's enough" Tanktop said.

"Me too, me too" Vegito said as he and the rest of the others look back up at the sky.

"HA, HA, Arg" T-Shirt yelled as he continued his assault on the Queen of Hell. The Queen was able to anticipate his every movement and react accordingly. T-Shirt realized that this type of strategy wasn't working, so he broke off the assault, and backed off a bit as the two stared each other down while hovering in the sky. He floated there breathing heavily before the Queen spoke.

"I must say, you're a much better opponent than your mother, I'm actually enjoying myself" she said with a smile on her face.

"You have no right to even speak of my mom. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! HAAAA" T-Shirt yelled as he punched the Queen in the face and sent her flying into Daten City High School.

It was one of the few places left untouched by the battle raging on outside. In fact, they had just finished fixing the hole in the wall. Three white men, one with a moustache and grey hair with hazel eyes, one with red hair and green eyes with a clean shave and one with black hair and brown eyes with a five o'clock shadow, were all wearing grey tee shirts, jeans, work boot and grey hard hats were gathered around the patch, drinking coffee and talking about a job well done, when the Queen of Hell blasted through the school, leaving the wall broken again and several new holes in several walls as she slide through seven rooms before being buried under a pile of debris. T-Shirt looked on as he floated in the air, before having his aura return and flying in after her, leaving an aura trail as he went. Meanwhile in Daten City High School, the three workers were coming out of their hiding places to inspect the damage.

"Ah, God Damn it" one of them said before T-Shirt flew in and scared them off once again. He hovered there for a second before landing on the ground. T-Shirt looked around, trying to see if he could find the Queen. The area had been totally destroyed. Floor tiles lay shattered and missing. The ceiling was torn up and water leaked out of broken pipes in the ceiling.

"Dah, where is she?" T-Shirt asked as he looked around. Suddenly, there was a red light down the hallway. Just as T-Shirt looked in that direction, a ki blast came barreling towards him. Using his quick reflexes, T-Shirt blocked it with his right hand and sent it through the ceiling, causing a thick smoke to surround him. When the smoke cleared, the Queen was gone again. "Now where'd she go?" T-Shirt asked himself again as he looked around.

"Right here" a voice said from behind him. He turned around just in time to get kicked in the stomach and go shooting back out of the school, creating another hole for the repair men to fix.

T-Shirt slid on his back until he hit a building and caused it to collapse. Everyone began to grow worried as T-Shirt wore a grimace on his face.

"Oh no, T-Shirt" Tanktop yelled.

T-Shirt slowly got up and the Queen of Hell walked up to him.

"Well now, is your confidence fading away?" she said looking him over. He had cuts and scratches all over his body.

"Not yet" T-Shirt panted as he brought up his guard.

"Hmph, I'll just have to try harder" she said as she wound up a punch. She threw her punch and T-Shirt grabbed her fist with his left hand. He used his right hand to then punch her in the face and send her sliding across the ground.

"Yeah, he got her" Tanktop yelled from the sidelines and throwing her right fist into the air.

"Yes! Things are finally starting to go our way" Scanty said.

"Yes sister, T-Shirt and the Queen seem to be very evenly matched, but T-Shirt hasn't used his angelic weapon yet" Kneesocks agreed.

"Yeah, T-Shirt's gonna kick her ass" Panty yelled.

"Hang on guy's, we can't celebrate yet" Vegito said before turning to look at the others. "It's not over until it's over."

T-Shirt looked at the Queen of Hell and waited for her to get back up. When she didn't, T-Shirt spoke.

"I know you're not hurt, not from an attack like that. So you can drop the charade" T-Shirt said as he ascended in the air. The Queen smiled to herself and slowly stood up. She turned around to look at T-Shirt as he put his hands on the right side of his body with palms facing each other. "KA…ME" T-Shirt yelled as blue streams of particles began to flow towards the open space between his palms. The Queen readied with an attack of her own.

"SUPER" she yelled as a stream of red particle started to flow towards the open space in between her palms.

"HA…ME" T-Shirt yelled as a blue light formed in the space between his palms.

"DEMON" the Queen yelled as a red light formed in the space between her palms.

"HAAAAAA" T-Shirt yelled as he thrusted his arms forward wrist to wrist, one on top of the other as a blue beam of energy fired from his hands.

"WAAAAVE" the Queen yelled as she thrusted her hands out in front of her wrist to wrist, one on top of the other, as a red beam of energy fired from her hands and shot upwards towards T-Shirt's beam. The two beams pushed back and forth on each other in rapid succession before stopping in the middle as the two beams were perfectly even. The others shielded their eyes as they looked on.

"They're perfectly even" Brief yelled.

"No, T-Shirt's gonna get her" Tanktop said confidently.

Meanwhile, the battle was continuing to rage on.

"It's time to kick it up a notch" T-Shirt thought. "HAAAA" he yelled as his energy beam grew bigger and began to push down on the Queen's.

"Oh no, you don't! HAAA!" she yelled as she put more power into her beam and made it bigger and push up on T-Shirt's.

"You want to play this game the fine. HAAAA" T-Shirt yelled as his beam grew bigger and pushed back on the Queens beam.

"HAAA" the Queen yelled as she put more power into her beam and made it bigger and push back on T-Shirt's beam.

"Alright, that's it! I've had enough! Full Power! HAAAAA" T-Shirt yelled as he put as much energy as he safely could into the Kamehameha and made his beam twice as big as the Queen's and began to push her beam back at a relatively quick pace.

"What? How is this possible? I can't hold it. How does he have so much power?" the Queen thought as she tried unsuccessfully to stop the beam's progress. "NOOOO" she yelled as the beam hit her and exploded in a bright light, sending high winds and debris out from the impact site. When the winds died down and the light faded away, the others looked back to see what had happened, and saw T-Shirt descending from the air and the Queen on the ground.

"Yeah, he did it" Tanktop cheered. Everyone had a smile on their face as they realized that it was almost over.

"Now go for it! Kick her sorry ass back to hell" Panty said.

"Do it T-Shirt" Scanty yelled.

"We believe in you" Kneesocks said.

Back on the battlefield, a bright blue light shone from T-Shirt's t-shirt as it transformed into a mini-gun.

"Now, to finish the job" he said while taking aim at the Queen. She was still struggling to get up.

"I can't believe this is happening. Me, the Queen of Hell, getting beaten by a half breed angel! I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I'm going to need some help" she thought as she looked over to Vegito and the gang, before coming to rest her eyes on Scanty and Kneesocks. "And I know just who to enlist."

"HEY QUEEN, REPENT YOU MOTHER FUCKER" T-Shirt yelled as he pulled the trigger and the barrels spun, unleashing a stream of bullets towards the Queen. The Queen looked back just in time to see the bullets come at her. When they hit, a big cloud of dust was kicked u and covered the Queen. After about ten second of shooting, T-Shirt finally stopped and waited for the smoke to clear.

"I think he got her" Brief said. As the smoke cleared, everyone's mood soured.

"But it can't be" Tanktop yelled.

"No" Vegito said.

They saw the Queen, encased in a red bubble. T-Shirt looked at her in anger.

"Hahaha, did you think it was over?" the Queen said from within her Demon Barrier.

"You dirty bitch! I knew you were up to something!" T-Shirt said angrily and pointing his finger at her.

"And now that I am in this barrier you can't reach me. And since you can't reach me, I will enact my plan. DEMON SISTERS, GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!" the Queen yelled.

"What? That's your plan? Do you really think that the Demon Sisters are just going to hand their energy over to you?" T-Shirt laughed.

"Of course not. That's why I'm going to take it from them by force" she said.

Meanwhile, the others looked on as they heard the Queen state her plan.

"Kneesocks, did you hear what she just said?" Scanty asked worriedly.

"Yes sister" Kneesocks responded, sharing the same concern in her voice.

"But how is she going to do that? If she leaves that barrier, T-Shirt's going to destroy her" Tanktop said.

"Like this" she said, answering Tanktop's question.

Her eyes glowed even brighter as the Demon Sisters' eyes glowed the same. They tried to fight it for a few second but were quickly overwhelmed.

"What is your bidding, master" they both responded in a monotone voice.

"I need you two to give me your energy" the Queen yelled.

"Yes master" they both said in the same monotone voice as before.

"No, you have to fight it" Brief yelled running up to them.

"Stay out of our way, boy" Scanty yelled as she punched him in the face and knocking him to the ground. Scanty and Kneesocks got their weapons ready.

"And so you meddling fools won't interfere… Demon Barrier" Kneesocks yelled as a red bubble encased the Demon Sisters.

"Oh no, this is just like what happened with Corset. I have to stop this" Vegito thought. "HAAAA" he yelled as he charged at the Demon Sisters and punched the barrier, trying to break it. But it didn't work. He tried several more times with the same result.

"Have you learned nothing? This barrier is impenetrable" Scanty said.

"Yes, this is getting old" Kneesocks said.

"I agree, now give me your energy" the Queen demanded.

"Yes, master" they both said as they pointed their weapons at the Queen and a stream of red particles began to flow out of them and towards the Queen. When they reached her, she began to transform. A bright red light formed around the Queen as she absorbed the energy given to her.

"Oh no, it's happening again" Vegito said with a worried tone.

"What's happening again?" Tanktop asked.

"She's becoming a Super Demon" Vegito said.

"What's a Super Demon?" Tanktop asked.

"It's the exact same thing as a Super Angel, but with demons. When this transformation is complete, who knows how powerful she'll become" Vegito said.

"And there's nothing we can do to stop this?" Panty asked. Vegito shook his head no. "Fuck" Panty said as she looked back at the transformation taking place.

"HAAAAAA" the Queen yelled as she continued to transform. The Demon Sisters were growing weak as they had nearly run out of energy to give them.

"That's it my master, I have no more energy left to give" Scanty said as she fell to her knees and her guns turning from black and gold to grey.

"This is it. That's all I've got. I hope we helped, master" Kneesocks said as she fell to her knees as well and her weapons turning from black and gold, to grey as well.

T-Shirt could only stand and watch as the light surrounding the Queen became bigger and brighter before it destroyed the barrier and rapidly expanded, signaling the end of the transformation. Everybody shielded their eyes from the light and when it faded away, the Queen had changed. Her hair had gone from being darker versions of the same color as Stocking's, to being black on top and red on the bottom. Her collar turned from black to red and lost its spikes. Her sleeves had lost its spikes too and were now bound by red cords. Her high heels had changed from all black, to back with red laces and had bat wings on them now. Her plain black mini-skirt had become a black spider web mini-skirt, while her corset stayed the same. Her stockings were now red and black striped. Her eyes now glowed red and she had a demon tail and bat wings on her back. She released the Demon Sisters from her spell and let down their barrier. Vegito came to their side as they 'woke up' from their spell.

"Ahh, what happened? Why do I feel so weak?" Scanty asked turning to Kneesocks.

"I don't know, sister" Kneesocks responded.

"You were put under the Queen's spell and gave her your energy" Vegito explained.

"That little bitch! How dare she use us like that?" Scanty yelled.

"And it gets even worse. Now she's a Super Demon and who knows how powerful she's become" Vegito added.

"Damn it. I can't believe we were weak enough to be controlled again!" Kneesocks yelled, frustrated.

"Look, we can't change anything now. What's done is done. Now we just have to hope that T-Shirt is still more powerful than she is" Vegito said.

"Yes because if he's not, were fucked" Panty said.

Meanwhile, the fight is about to resume.

"I see that you've changed your clothes. Wanted a good set to die in?" T-Shirt said as he got his mini-gun ready.

"Laugh while you can. Soon I'll make sure the same fate that befell your mom, will befall you" the Queen said as a red light glowed from her red and black striped stocking and turned into her sword Super Dark Stripe I.

"Shut it. Even if you kill me, someone even stronger will rise up and take my place. So you can destroy me, but you can't destroy what I represent" T-Shirt said.

"Hmph, we'll see" the Queen laughed.

"That's it! I'm not listening to your voice anymore. DIE!" he yelled as he pulled the trigger and unleashed a barrage of bullets at the Queen.

The Queen ran towards T-Shirt, using her sword to block the bullets and reach him. When she did, T-Shirt couldn't react in time before the Queen sliced a big gash in his right arm. T-Shirt was in so much pain that he dropped the mini-gun and was stunned, unable to defend himself. The Queen took the opportunity to knee T-Shirt in the chin and send him flying upwards. She then flew up after him and punched him in the face sending him flying. The Queen disappeared and then reappeared in front of T-Shirt and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying in another direction. This process repeated itself for about five minutes before the Queen had had her fun and kicked T-Shirt in the stomach and sent him flying into the ground at a high rate of speed and causing a cloud of dust to form.

"Oh no, now what? The Queen is so much more powerful than before. She's even stronger than T-Shirt now" Tanktop said.

"I know. It's going to take a miracle to win this. But if anyone's going to pull through it will be T-Shirt" Vegito said.

When the dust cleared, T-Shirt was lying in a crater, with his back leaning against a broken building, unable to move. That last series of attacks by the Queen drained all of his energy and he was unable to keep his Super Angel form. He had small cuts all over his body to go along with the big cut on his arm. His pants had ripped at both knees and the left one was ripped all the way to where his pants tucked into his boot. He had a stream of blood coming from the right corner of his mouth and another small stream running down the left side of his forehead to his eyebrow. He then coughed up some blood before looking back at the Queen as she slowly descended.

"Things aren't looking to good. I have no energy left to stand let alone fight" T-Shirt thought.

The Queen then landed in the crater and walked to within five feet of him.

"I had a lot of fun with you, but as they say all good things must come to an end" the Queen said as she held her sword with her left hand and held up her right hand. When she did this, a red light formed and a ki blast was prepared.

"I'm sorry mom, everyone. I wasn't strong enough" T-Shirt thought.

"Say goodbye" the Queen said with a smile as she took aim with her ki blast.

Suddenly a blue and white striped sword came spinning in from T-Shirt's left hand side. Just as the Queen fired her ki blast, the sword hit it and sent it flying to the right and hit a building. The Queen looked at the collapsing building in shock before turning to look back at T-Shirt. When she did, she noticed the sword had come to rest perpendicular to the ground, with a third of its blade buried in the ground and its handle in the air, directly in between T-Shirt and herself.

"What the?" T-Shirt said looking at the sword.

"But, that's…" Panty started to yell. Before she could finish, a formation of dark clouds appeared in the sky and a bolt of lightning shot down from it, striking the ground right next to the sword. When the bolt hit the ground, it shot up a cloud of dust. A hand with purple nails reached out from the dust cloud and grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the ground. As the dust cleared off of the persons face, it became clear who it was.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?"

End of Episode 4


	5. Episode 5: Fusion Reborn, Capri Returns

Dragon HaloGT Episode 5: Fusion Reborn, Capri Returns

Everyone stood stunned as the saw the person that they all thought they would never see again.

"Mom!" yelled T-Shirt.

"Stocking!" everyone else yelled as they ran up to and surrounded her.

When they got there, Vegito tossed T-Shirt a Senzu Bean. T-Shirt quickly ate it, got up and hugged Stocking. Queen looked on in a mix of anger and shock. Panty was the next to embrace her sister.

"Oh Stocking, I thought I'd never see you again" Panty said hugging her sister. The Demon Sisters and Brief smiled while Vegito hugged Stocking as well.

"Stocking, I thought you were gone forever! How did you get back?" Vegito asked.

"I pulled a few strings" Stocking said. "But now I'm back and I'm ready for round two." Suddenly the gang heard the Queen laugh.

"HAHAHA" the Queen laughed. They all turned to look at her.

"Hey Bitch Queen, what's so funny?" Stocking asked.

"You and your friends. Do you really think that coming back here gives them an advantage? I'm a part of you and now that your back, you're the only one who can fight me. Face it, you coming back was the worst decision you could ever make!" the Queen yelled.

Stocking simply smiled and then spoke. "Hmph see that's where you're wrong. Coming back was the best decision I could have made. You see, there's something you don't know about" Stocking said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" the Queen asked.

"It'll be easier if I just show you. Hey Panty, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stocking asked.

"Fusion time?" Panty said.

"Oh yeah" Stocking agreed.

Panty jumped to a seven step distance from Stocking and she held her arms out to the left side of her body and put her legs sideways so the heels faced towards each other. Stocking did the same with her legs and put her arms out to the right side of her body.

"What's this?" the Queen asked.

"FUUU" they both yelled as the each moved three steps towards each other all the while bringing their arms over their heads and to the right and left sides of their bodies, respectively. "SIOON" they yelled as they balled their hands into fists, brought their arms to the front of their body and out to the left and right side respectively while bringing their right and left leg up and brought their knees to opposing positions from their arms respectively. "HAA" they yelled as they stretched their left and right legs respectively out, leaned towards each other and thrusted their arms with stretched index fingers until their fingers touched and a bright light began to illuminate between the two angels. The light grew bigger and brighter until they were engulfed in the light and could not be seen anymore. They all stared in wonderment and Vegito smiled.

"They did it on the first try! I can't believe it. Either they've been practicing behind my back, or they've got some incredible muscle memory" he said.

Tanktop turned to look at him. "What is going on, Vegito?" she asked.

Vegito turned to look at her.

"Oh yeah, you've never seen this before have you? It's called fusion. When two beings of similar builds, exactly the same power and perform the technique correctly, the two beings fuse into one warrior with incredible power for thirty minutes at most" he explained.

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" Tanktop yelled.

The Queen overheard this and smiled. "Incredible power, huh? Maybe I can start to finally have some fun" she thought.

T-Shirt overheard this as well. "Wow, mom and Panty fused together as one? I can't imagine what a power like that is like" T-Shirt thought.

He would soon get his answer as the light began to fade. As it did, a left leg walked out of the light. It had Panty's red high heels and Stocking's stocking rolled down. This was quickly followed by the other leg. Then the torso became exposed. She was wearing Stocking's dress. Her arms came next. She was wearing Panty's bracelets on her wrists. Then the head appeared. She had Panty's eyes, hair color and style with Stocking's hair color as highlights on the tips. She had Stocking's bow in her hair that formed a ponytail of sorts. The light then faded away completely as the Anarchy Fusion stood there with a smile on her face. The Queen stood there with a smile as well as everyone else stared in awe.

"Ahh, it feels good to be back" Capri said stretching.

"Wow, her power is incredible!" Tanktop thought.

"Well, since you're neither Panty nor Stocking, what should I call you?" The Queen asked.

"Heh, my name won't matter with how little time you have left before I destroy you, but I'll humor you. My name is Capri" Capri stated as she pointed her thumb at herself.

"Well Capri, I think we should get this party started. I was getting bored fighting these weaklings" the Queen said as she got into fighting stance. As she did so, Capri disappeared. She then reappeared right in front of the Queen and punched her in the face, sending her flying into the building behind her, which crumbled upon impact.

"Hmph" Capri grunted with a smile. Suddenly the rubble of the building shot apart and the Queen stood in the center, panting.

"Tired of fighting weaklings, huh? Because the way you left yourself open to attack like that makes me feel that you still think you are fighting weaklings" Capri said.

"I…I just left my guard down. Next time you won't be so lucky" the Queen yelled back.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, sister" Capri said as she got into fighting stance. The Queen stood in fighting stance as well as she tried to size up her opponent. She disappeared and reappeared behind Capri. But before she could do anything, Capri, without even looking behind her, hit the Queen in the face with the back of her fist and then turned and roundhouse kicked her in the side, which sent her sliding across the ground. Capri smiled to herself and the turned to face the Queen as she was slowly getting up.

"Come on! I thought you were a better fighter than this!" Capri yelled.

"Ha, you think it will be this easy? I haven't even begun to show you what I'm capable of" the Queen yelled.

"I sure hope so, because if that's the best you've got, I might as well destroy you now" Capri said.

The Queen smiled and then charged at Capri. She moved so quickly that Capri had no time to react before she was punched in the face and sent flying. Capri used her energy and stopped mid air and looked back at the Queen.

"Hmph, now that's more like it" Capri said with a smile. The Queen smiled and disappeared again. She reappeared behind Capri and threw a punch. Capri spun around and caught the punch in her hand. This began a flurry of punches and kicks faster than anyone could see.

"They're moving so fast I can't even see" Scanty said as she struggled to follow their movements.

"I'm more worried that Capri doesn't have the advantage we thought she had" Vegito said, analyzing the fight.

"Yeah, the Queen and Capri seemed to be evenly matched" Tanktop said.

"No, the Queen is just toying around with her, she's not even trying" Vegito said.

"But Capri is just toying around with the Queen too, right?" T-Shirt asked.

"No, she's giving it her all. It's only a matter of time until the Queen goes on the offensive, so stay on your toes and be ready to spring into action" Vegito said. The rest of the gang nodded their heads and turned their attention back to the fight.

Meanwhile, Capri and the Queen were flying around the city as Capri was letting a flurry of punches fly at a rapid pace and the Queen dodging the entire time.

"Come on, I thought you were faster that this" the Queen said.

"Shut up!" Capri yelled as a punch connected to the Queens face and sent her flying back a bit. The Queen slowly turned back to look at her and began to laugh.

"HAHAHA! From all I've heard from you, I thought you were stronger than this" the Queen said.

"What's that?!" Capri yelled in anger.

"I guess you were bluffing" the Queen said with a smile.

"Oh, that's it!" Capri yelled as she transformed her two stockings into swords.

The Queen smiled and did the same. "Fine, if it's a sword fight you want, it's a sword fight you'll get" the Queen said as she got into fighting stance and pulled out her swords.

Capri then charged and let a flurry of slashes and jabs at the Queen. The Queen was blocking them all as they flew around the city at lightning speed. Eventually, their fight led out of the city and back towards the church.

"Come on guys, we have to follow them" Vegito said as a white aura surrounded him and he took off flying at breakneck speed after the Queen and Capri.

"Tanktop, Brief, let's roll" T-Shirt said as he ran towards See Through.

"Right" Tanktop and Brief said before following suit. After a short sprint, they jumped in the car and followed Vegito.

"Kneesocks, make haste, we must follow them" Scanty yelled as she sprinted towards G-String and got in the driver's seat. Kneesocks nodded her head and got in the passengers seat. They then sped off, following T-shirt, Tanktop and Brief.

When Capri broke off the assault, they found that they were at the base of the hill the church sat on. Capri stood looking at the Queen and panting, thinking about her next move.

"Oh man, she's stronger than she let on. Damn it! I have to think of something, everyone's counting on me" Capri thought.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Vegito appeared in the sky and then landed next to her.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"There's no way I can beat her by myself, she's just too strong" Capri responded.

Suddenly See Through and G-String appeared and the Demon Sisters, Brief, Tanktop and T-Shirt hopped out and joined Vegito and Capri.

"Then why don't we all attack together?" Vegito asked.

"Vegito, you know that won't work. With the Queen and Stocking being the same being, I am the only one able to fight her" Capri said.

"That's where you're wrong, in this form, you aren't two separate beings fused together, you are one being. Panty and Stocking don't exist, only Capri" Vegito said. The whole gang was amazed at this realization.

"So then that means…" Capri started.

"Then that means that the tie is broken. We aren't limited by that factor anymore" Vegito finished.

"Well then, I guess that's our best course of action" Capri said with a smile. The Queen saw them discussing and started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA. Believe me any plan you make won't work, I can guarantee it" the Queen said.

"Oh yeah, that's what you think. Let's show her guys" Vegito said.

"Right" the Gang replied.

"HAAAAAAAA" Vegito yelled as his eyes turned from black to emerald and yellow aura appeared. He continued to yell as his eyebrows disappeared and his hair turned gold. Then his hair started to flash gold and begin to grow outwards as lightning appeared in his aura. Once his hair reached waist length, a final scream was heard and a blinding flash of light emanated from Vegito. When it faded, he had become a Super Saiyan 3.

"Whoa, I got to learn how to do that" T-Shirt said. "HAAAAAA" he yelled as he turned into a Super Saiyan. Tanktop, the Demon Sisters and Brief got their weapons ready.

Meanwhile, Garterbelt was in the Church having slinked away at the start of the battle, heard the screaming from outside.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" he yelled. He saw the Super Saiyans, Capri, the Demon Sisters, Brief and the Queen at the base of the hill. "Holy Shit" he yelled and ran into the dungeon.

Meanwhile, the Queen stared at the Daten City Special Forces with a blank expression that slowly turned into a smile. And then she let out a wicked cackle.

"HAHAHAHA! An impressive display, but you're going to need more than that to stop me" the Queen said.

"That's what you think" Vegito said. "HAAAAAAA" he yelled as he blasted off towards the Queen.

He let out a punch to her face, but the Queen simply tilted her head to the side and dodged it. The Queen smiled and punched Vegito in the stomach, knocking him back a bit. Then Capri charged in and slashed with her swords, which the Queen blocked and kicked her in the face. T-Shirt and Tanktop flew in and punched simultaneously, but the Queen grabbed their fists and threw them both behind her. The Demon Sisters and Brief started to attack next, but before they could get there, she launched a Super Demon Wave and hit all three of them. They were sent fling and slid across the ground a little bit before coming to rest. Vegito, T-Shirt, Tanktop and Capri stood back up and turned to face the Queen.

"HAAA" they all yelled as the all charged the Queen at the same time. Everyone was punching as fast as they could, all trying to hit her. The Queen was having a very easy time fending them off, she was moving so fast that even with all four of them punching and kicking at her, she still dodged them all.

Meanwhile, Scanty, Kneesocks and Brief slowly began to get up as they recovered from the attack that the Queen used on them. Scanty looked over at Brief and her sister.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" she asked.

"We've been better" Kneesocks replied.

"Yep" Brief agreed.

Scanty then looked over at the fight that was taking place off in the distance. She saw all her friends fighting for everyone on the planet and what was she doing to help? Nothing, that's what. She became enraged that the Queen still had her confident smirk on her face as she played around with her friends. This pissed her off so much that she decided to take action.

"HAAA" Scanty yelled. "I'm going in there and helping them" she yelled to Kneesocks and Brief as she ran off and joined the fray.

Kneesocks just looked on, stunned that her sister would go do something so reckless. When Scanty got there, her punches and kicks joined with the others. This didn't make any difference as the Queen continued to dodge their attacks with ease. Kneesocks, watching from afar, began to realize why her sister did what she did; because it was their only chance to win and sitting here doing nothing wasn't helping anyone. Soon she built up enough courage to go in there and help.

"Brief, I'm going to help my sister. It may not be enough to stop her, but I'm not just going to sit around her and do nothing!" she yelled before running off into the battle.

When she got to the Queen, her punches and kicks joined with the others. This still did nothing, as she continued to dodge their attacks with ease. Brief was watching on, too scared to move.

"There's no way I can compete with that. They are on a whole other level. If I go out there, I'd probably just get in the way" he thought as he watched the one sided fight from afar.

The Queen continued to dodge the attacks for a little while longer before she had her fun.

"Well guys, this has been enjoyable, but I'm done playing games with you guys" she said as she continued to dodge before she stopped and punched T-Shirt and Tanktop in the stomach and grabbed T-Shirt's right wrist and Tanktop's left wrist and threw them behind her. As she did so she did a flip and in mid flip, she kicked Vegito in the jaw and sent him flying in the same direction as T-Shirt and Tanktop. As she finished her flip, she came down on all fours and thrusted her head into Capri's abdomen, knocking the breath out of her and causing her to drop her guard. She then violently grabbed Capri by the neck and threw her over her shoulder and she landed next to Vegito, Tanktop and T-Shirt. She then turned around and fired two ki blasts inches away from Scanty and Kneesocks' face, causing them to get launched off into the distance and land right next to Brief. All of this happened in about three seconds. The Queen stood there and smiled. "Hmph, too easy" she said with a smile.

Suddenly, Vegito, Tanktop, Capri and T-Shirt slowly stood up and looked at the Queen.

"Well, now what?" T-Shirt asked.

"We have to give it our all, whatever it takes! KA….ME…HA…ME" Vegito yelled as he put his hands on to the right side of his body with his palms facing each other and a blue light forming between them. T-Shirt, Tanktop and Capri looked at each other.

"Well, it's worth a shot" Capri said. T-Shirt and Tanktop nodded their heads in agreement and they all put their hands to the right side of their bodies with palms facing each other

"KAMEHAME" they both yelled as a blue light formed between their palms. The Queen smiled at them as she brought up her guard.

"HAAAAA" they all yelled as their beams combined and hit the Queen.

"That's right guys, let it all out, give it your all!" the Queen yelled as she continued to block the attack.

Brief saw a pair of smoke balls hurdle towards him at a high rate of speed. He quickly got out of the way as the smoky masses hit the ground. When the smoke cleared, he ran over to where the objects fell and saw the Demon Sisters all cut up and burned slightly.

"Oh my god guys, are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice. The Demon Sisters stood slowly got up and looked at Brief.

"Yeah, were fine" Scanty said with a grimace of pain on her face. Kneesocks nodded her head in agreement before they all looked back at the battle raging on in the distance.

"Come on Kneesocks, we have to help them" Scanty said as she ran to about a hundred feet away from the Queen and put her arms on the right side of her body with palms facing each other. Kneesocks ran next to her and did the same.

"SUPER DEMON WAAAAVE" they both yelled as a red beam fired from their hands towards the Queen. The two beams combined into one and hit the Queen in the back. She turned around and saw the Demon Sisters firing their attack at her and laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Two more fools won't be enough to save you. Face it, even with all of you combined, YOU ARE STILL NO MATCH FOR THE POWER OF HELL!" the Queen yelled. What the Queen didn't realize was that not everyone was attacking her. Brief was still standing and staring at the battle taking place. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do.

"Alright Brief, you've done this before, you can do it again" he thought. "It's time to show the Queen what I can do. I'm ready to be the hero once again" he yelled as he ran to the left hand side of the Queen and stood about a hundred feet away and put his arms to the right side of his body. "KA…ME…HA…ME…" he yelled as a blue light formed between his hands. "HAAAAAA" he yelled as he fired a blue beam of energy from his hands towards the Queen.

When it hit her, she turned her attention towards Brief.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. "EVERYONE, FULL POWER" Vegito yelled.

"HAAAAAAA" Everyone yelled as they unleashed every bit of power that they had.

"What NOO!" she yelled as the energy engulfed her body. Then an explosion rang out and a dust cloud formed in the area that she was last seen, obscuring the view of anything inside. Everyone stood in the Kamehameha pose as they all panted from the amount of effort they had all put in.

"Is it over?" Scanty asked Kneesocks.

"I'm not sure, sister" Kneesocks replied.

"Oh man, that was everything I had. Hopefully it was enough" Brief thought.

"Did we get her? Is it over?" Tanktop asked.

"I hope so" Capri responded.

T-Shirt and Vegito were watching the dust cloud, waiting to see if anything would emerge as the dust settled. Then their faces grew an expression of shock as the dust began to settle. That similar fear began to then infect everyone in the group. As the dust settled more, what seemed like a shapeless blob, took on a more human form. And when the dust completely settled, the Queen stood there with cuts and scratched all over her body. Blood came trickling down her face in one stream from her forehead to the left corner of her mouth. The right corner of her mouth had a small stream of blood that went down to her jaw. Her clothes had been completely destroyed and as now only in her bra and panties.

"No, how could this be?! She can't be that strong, she just can't!" T-Shirt yelled in fear.

Vegito just looked at her with anger and Capri was stunned. Brief Scanty and Kneesocks were paralyzed as well.

"Damn you! You actually damaged me! That's it! I've had enough of you pests! HAAAAAA" the Queen yelled as she let out blast of energy that sent everyone flying. When the dust settled, the gang was all lying on the ground for a few moments before they all started to slowly get back up. Vegito had powered down to normal and so did T-Shirt. Vegito's clothes were all destroyed. His top had completely ripped away and his pants were torn in both knees and the right on was torn from the knee down. Everybody else was in a similar state. Capri's dress was ripped from her left breast down to the bow that ties across her waist. Scanty and Kneesocks' demon uniform had a bunch of holes in them and Brief had his jacket completely destroyed. Everyone stood their panting as they tried to think of a plan of action.

"Well that worked for shit. Anybody else got an idea?" Capri asked.

"Damn it, she must have a weakness. Wait if that's Stocking's dark side, then that means she is an embodiment of her. So if that's the case, then she should fall to her knees with this" Vegito thought. "Hey, guys" Vegito called.

"Yeah?" they all asked, looking back at him and waited for what he had to say. "I have an idea, but you're going to need to distract her" he said.

"You got it" Capri said, before they all charged back into the fight. When the gang reached the Queen, they all started to attack her at once. As the attacked her, she was dodging their every move.

"This again. If it didn't work before, why would it work now?" the Queen asked as she continued to dodge all of their attacks.

No one was able to get a hit on her, but as long as she was distracted, Vegito's plan could work.

"HAAAAAAAA" Vegito began to yell as two swirling pillars of light swirled around him and a large flash of light shone from the middle. When it was gone, Vegito had turned into a Super Saiyan. "Man, I really hope this works!" he thought. "Hey, Queen, how about I show you one of my friend's tricks. The Cosmic Halo" he yelled as he held his right arm straight up in the air with his index finger pointing up as well. The Queen and everyone else looked over to Vegito. He drew a circle up in the air above him, which turned into a ring of energy. He opened his hand and he seemed to hold the ring above him. "Everyone, look out!" Capri yelled as everyone bailed for cover. He threw the energy ring at her and made it wrap around her. The force squeezing her was so great that she couldn't help but get turned on. She fell to her knees, utterly powerless to stop any attacks that may be coming her way. "Everyone, now's your chance!" Vegito yelled.

The gang all surrounded the fallen Queen of Hell to deliver the final blow. Brief put his bo-staff out in front of him and Capri and Kneesocks attached their swords and scythes to the bottom of the bo-staff to create a stand. Capri then went over to Scanty and T-Shirt and they pulled their guns out and Capri and Scanty attached their guns to the sides of T-Shirts mini-gun. T-Shirt then put the Mini-gun on the stand and created an LMG.

"Hey Queen, REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" they all yelled as T-Shirt fired the LMG. A stream of bullets shot out of the spinning barrels and struck the Queen.

"NOOOO, HOW COULD THIS BE?!" the Queen yelled as she exploded into dust.

"GOOOONG GOOOONG" rang the church bell, signaling that the threat had been eliminated.

"Alright, we did it!" Tanktop yelled.

"Thank god for that" Capri said before a bright light enveloped her body as the fusion dissolved.

"Now, I say that I deserve a reward. Hey Tanktop, you want to come with me this time?" Panty asked.

"I already told you, mom, no" Tanktop responded.

"Alright fine, be that way" Panty said as she walked towards the house to get ready. "I don't know how she can fight the Queen of Hell and have the energy left over to go clubbing" Tanktop thought. Garterbelt then came out of hiding and looked around.

"Is it finally over?" he asked himself before another thing dawned on him, this place was wrecked again. "God damn it! Not again! The landscaper just fucking finished this place again!" Garterbelt yelled in frustration before going back inside to call the landscaper again.

"Hey, Vegito, why didn't you ever use the Cosmic Halo on me when we're, you know" Stocking asked.

"What? I know you're into bondage, but that's taking it a little too far. The Cosmic Halo is a deadly energy attack. Not only is the force generated going to destroy the bedroom, but it is a powerful squeezing force so strong that it will crush you, or cut you in half or…" Vegito explained. Stocking couldn't help but get more and more turned on as Vegito continued to explain the squeezing pressure it causes. A blush began to creep on her face as she felt herself getting wet. "Oh, screw it. I guess I'll just be careful when using it on you, if you really want it that bad." Vegito said realizing he wasn't getting through to her.

Tanktop and T-Shirt were over hearing this conversation and looked at each other.

"You know Tanktop; we both got some messed up parents, huh?" T-Shirt asked.

"You said it" Tanktop agreed. "Hey, you want to go train in the back yard?"

"You know it" T-Shirt responded as they both started to run off towards the back yard.

And so, Daten City was safe once more, and peace was restored. But if their services are needed, they will be there to save the day, for they are the Daten City Special Forces.

THE END

End of Episode 5


End file.
